iKnow it Will Happen
by Cayology
Summary: They broke it off.  No one saw it coming, least of all me.  Carly's POV on the Seddie relationship after iLove You.


A/N- Why hello fellow iCarly lovers! I have been having Seddie with drawl after they were so horribly broken up, not mentioned in IQ, and there are no new episodes in sight. iLove You was so beautifully done, I cried and screamed throughout the whole ending. When they did the "I love you's" I made the connection from iKiss were they did the same only with "hate". The episode also succeeded in confusing me because they never showed an actual break up, and IQ never said one way or another.

This fanfiction is told in Carly's POV talking of her views on what will happen with Seddie. Please read, review and enjoy! Also try and find my three nearly Harry Potter quotes, and F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They broke it off. No one saw it coming, least of all me. Sam and Freddie claimed that it just wasn't working and they were only making something out of nothing. We all took the news in stride. Sensing they didn't want to be questioned we stayed out of it.

It was different after that. Not good, not bad. They seemed to go back to normal, just without the insults and pain. But that wasn't normal by any means. This strange behavior wasn't them, it seemed as if they were trying hard to be something else. Sam and Freddie aren't Sam and Freddie without the bickering and punching. Without those elements they become... Normal.

I remember when they told us that they were breaking up. Everyone was too shocked to protest the absurdity. Because even though we wanted to tell them they were being stupid, we also understood it. They were a weird couple, something you laughed and joked about but never expected to happen. The classic love-hate relationship the two of them shared seemed almost cliche. When they kissed for the second time I could swear I was in a Nickelodeon sitcom.

It seemed absurd; however, it wasn't. I saw the look between them and I saw something that resembled love.

I couldn't have been happier for them. They seemed happy, they were happy. It just fit perfectly.

Sometimes I wonder if the reason Sam fell for Freddie was because no one would expect it. Maybe some little messed up part of her brain made her fall for Freddie of all people because it was unexpected. Sam wasn't one to play by the rules of any game, not even her own. She lived on the edge, changing her face every second. If she was going to keep everyone on their toes, dating her worst enemy was sure to do that.

Freddie surprised me. I never saw any signs of an attraction to Sam in him. As far as I knew he was still in love with me. When we talked after Sam went missing I couldn't read him, he seemed closed up, locked from the inside. However the moment he picked up the Pear Pad during the web cast I knew his feelings. When he kissed her I was no longer surprised.

They were perfect for each other. Strange, oh yes, but perfect. The two of them seemed to mix perfectly together like strawberries and bananas blended into smoothie form. Together they were fire and ice, the ice cooling the raging fire, and the fire melting the ice into a softer shape. The love–hate relationship of years past was thrown away. It was new to all of us, but not bad. Hard at times, but never bad.

After the break up, Spencer, Gibby, and I stayed in the apartment after they were left. Spencer looked at me and said, "Do you think their actually going to break up?" I shrugged my shoulders in defeat because I didn't have the answer. The three of us talked the rest of the night. We talked about how happy they were, how right it seemed, and how in love they had been and still were. It was all true. I now know my answer to Spencer's question. Yes, they would break up, maybe they needed to for it to all work out in the end. But they are in love, there is no denying. I do not know how long they will be apart from each other's embraces. A month, a year, until after their first marriage fail? But they will reunite, I know that to be true. Because Sam and Freddie are opposites. Opposites attract. While Sam and Freddie are both magnets, opposing forces pushing away from each other, but sooner or later they will give up their stubborn fight and snap back into place.

Together.

I will be there to help. Lead them on their way down the metaphorical tunnel. Holding the lantern high so they can see. Bringing them back into each others arms. It will happen. There is no telling how soon it will happen, or when it will happen, but it will. We will all be there cheering at the finish line as they cross the gap between them. And they will be reunited once more. Forever this time around.

That's why whenever Wendy, Brad, or Mrs. Benson ask me if they are actually broken up, I nod my head. Or when Spencer, Gibby, and T-Bo ask me if I think they will get back together again, I also nod because both are true. They need time apart to sort out their differences, find themselves, and realize how much they need each other. Also because both are so stubborn it will probably take a near death experience for either to admit anything. But I know they will be together in the end. Neither of them are happy apart. I have come home late on numerous occasions to Sam hastily wiping her eyes and sniffling because she would never cry in front of me. Freddie's lost his light, he no longer speaks of math, science, and technology with the same loving tone. Now it's more of a monotone.

I clearly remember a moment between Caleb and I at Troubled waters Mental Hospital. After he told me of my rein as Vice President of the United States, and Gibby had left for the bathroom, I asked what would become of my friends. His eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden knowledge. Then he preceded to tell me of Freddie's rise to CEO of the Pear company, and Sam's work as an FBI agent.

"Yes," he sighed, "their wedding was one to see, what with the shirtless groomsman, and Bride in high tops. It wasn't a surprise to many. Their courtship was a famous tale." After that he wouldn't speak any more.

So I have faith they will get back together. Sooner or later they will realize their mistakes and come back to each other. And when that days comes I will have never been happier.

And I will tweet about it.

A/N- Thank you so much for reading! Please review, keep it kind, only constructive criticism.

Love, Cayology


End file.
